injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion/Klassic
Strategy Basic attacks Klassic Scorpion's heavy basic attacks have a unique mechanic: after kicking his opponent twice, by continuing to swipe, there is a 50% chance to repeat those two kicks again and continuing the combo, and a 50% chance to only have one final kick that knocks his opponent away and finishing the combo. This can happen multiple times, meaning that his heavy attacks can have 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, etc. hits, with a halved probability for every step further. Passive The first part of Scorpion's passive allows him to be utilized well with tag-in centered teams such as Bane/Luchador and Nightwing/New 52. However, due to its relatively long duration, Hawkgirl/Prime is not required for him to tag out immediately after it ends. The barrier is very similar to Aquaman/Flashpoint's but the difference is that Scorpion's own barrier deals a burn DOT effect (much like the Diablo Companion Card) on top of reflecting damage. The second part of his passive allows him to negate the DOT of powerful gear cards such as The Ibistick which deal fire DOT. Interestingly, this makes him useful against other Scorpion cards which could also deal fire DOT. Interactions Good With * Hawkgirl/Prime: Aside from the faster tagging, her snare can keep the opponent from rinsing off the fire DOT from the flame shield and his SP2. * Lobo/Bounty Hunter: Similar to Hawkgirl/Prime, but gives the opponent more fire damage and also making them more susceptible to Klassic Scorpion's attacks because they can't tag out until Lobo's fire wears off. Good Against * Any character that deals heavy fire damage, such as Scorpion/Mortal Kombat, Darkseid/Prime, Zatanna, Deathstroke/Flashpoint, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Batman/Gaslight and etc. Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight' : His immunity to DoT means that while use of a special will be reflected back at him, the DoT that accompanies it will not. *'Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X': Even with Klassic Scorpion nullifying the Burn DOT from MKX Scorpion’s combo-ender and SP1 (and the possibility for them to Crit), MKX Scorpion can still affect Klassic Scorpion with his Bleed DOT on SP2 (and its possibility to Crit). Abilities Here are Scorpion's '''abilities. Unlike his previous incarnations, his SP1 does not inflict burn. Oddly, his SP2 causes a "burning" that only causes 10 damage once (unaffected by boosts) in the middle of the special. '''Get over here! has different animations at different circumstances: * If used on an unblocking opponent and the opponent isn’t knocked out on the 1st hit, the whole SP2 will be performed. * If used on a blocking opponent but is not knocked out on the 1st hit, he will throw his chain dart but not drag the opponent towards him. * If it manages to knock out the opponent on the 1st hit, he will throw his chain dart at the next opponent. If they block, he will not pull them towards him. If they don't block, the SP2 will carry out as per normal. * If he uses his heavy combo, manages to knock back the opponent and activates his SP2, the whole SP2’s animation will play, regardless if the opponent is blocking or not, was knocked out on the 1st hit or not, or if the next opponent who tags in is blocking or not (for the instance that the opponent is knocked out on the 1st hit of Scorpion’s SP2 in this 4th situation). Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Mask, Spear, Chestplate, Chain, and Boots. * Upon use of his SP2, Scorpion will yell out his iconic "Get Over Here!" or "Come Here!" catchphrases. He also yells this during his Super Move. **Unlike most specials, only the first word is capitalized. This is shared by Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan with his SP1, "Turbine smash". * His appearance is based on how he looked in the first "Mortal Kombat" game. ** This appearance is also available as a skin in the game "Mortal Kombat (2011)". *He shares the same base stats with Raven/Teen Titans, but he's 65,000 credits more expensive. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Immune to DOT Category:Reflect Specials Category:DOT damage Category:Burn Category:Different Special Animations Category:Mortal Kombat Characters